


Falling / Breaking / Blooming

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Falling in love is usually considered an unequivocally beautiful thing, and in most regards, it is.What if it hurts you?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Falling / Breaking / Blooming

When Angel had come back sometime late into the night coated with blood and sweat and other... _liquids_ , Alastor hadn't been much surprised. It was a relatively common occurance after all, and he had grown rather used to the sight of the tall spider demon slinking or limping or otherwise traversing to his room in some state of disrepair.

What he hadn't grown used to was the utter lack of emotion on Angel's face. Normally the spider looked overwhelmingly annoyed or self-satisfied, or... Something. Anything. But his expression was just simple, mild, apathy. He looked a little tired, but that was all Alastor could gather from just his face. 

With a start he realized he had been examining the other man perhaps a little too long and closely, and abruptly whipped his head away to look at the clock.

1:27am.

It was only when Angel had found his way all the way up to his room that the radio demon recalled that he was supposed to drug check him.

With a huff of mild irritation, he mounted the stairs two at a time (long legs provided many benefits) and found himself hesitating outside of the pink-decorated door.

Did he _want_ to go in? He had no doubt there would be sex related paraphernalia on display, and he didn't know if he could handle searching Angel in a room with sex toys dotted about like specs of dust.

...Ah well. He had seen worse. And it really wasn't worth waking another resident to get it done.

Well, actually, it very much was. And he would delight in waking some poor soul for such a minute task. But he also didn't much fancy a lecture from Charlie. She could be quite domineering when she wanted to.

With a steady and self-preparing inhalation, taking in the rather stale and dry air (Charlie really need to install some more windows), he pushed the door open.

And blinked.

Hm. This... Was better than he had expected.

There wasn't a single sex toy in sight, a fact he was extremely grateful for. Beside that, the floor had a soft sort of plush white carpet, with a pink vanity covered in various brushes, notes and bottles. A door off in the side implied an en-suite. There was a pole, and Alastor could guess the purpose of THAT (he shuddered), but beside that the room was honestly rather tame.

His eyes shifted to the corner of the room, and he paused.

A part of him had expected to walk in on Angel performing some form of debauchery. The other man seemed to delight in walking about half-naked, and it wouldn't shock him even a little if he walked in to find the spider in some stage of nudity.

But he didn't.

Instead, Angel was lying back on his large, pink bed (it was rather... Extra, but still nothing too extravagant. What a surprise...) in what appeared to be a vastly oversized red hoodie and a pair of black shorts. He was also murmering something to a small pig curled up in the sheets near his head, though Alastor couldn't make out the words. With a start, he realized it was Italian.

Angel looked up, and his eyes widened at the Radio Demon's appearance before he relaxed slightly, and grinned toothily at him. "Hey there. Enjoying the show?" he waggled his brows to emphasise the words.

Alastor gave him a rather unimpressed look as he stepped further into the room. "Hardly. Not that there's much of a show to 'appreciate'; you appear to be moderately dressed for once."

Angel chuckled at that, and sat up, crosslegged with his pig in his lap, stroking it as he spoke. "I'm tired and shit, i just wanted something comfy. Did you really think i only owned, like... Lingerie?"

The red demon scowled in discomfort before swifty steering the conversation. "Regardless of what you're wearing - i need to perform a drug check. Mandatory as per request of a certain demoness princess"

"Nice rhyme, very smooth. What do you want me to do, strip-?" he began to raise the hem of his hoodie.

Alastor coughed violently into his hand, face turning slightly red. "That... Isn't necessary. I simply need you to empty your pockets"

"Sure. Whatever." Angel made a point of shaking his previous set of clothes upside down vigorously before patting his hoodie pocket down. "Still not trusted, huh?"

"You tried to sneak contraband in almost every time we checked. I dearly apologise for assuming this time would be no different" Alastor retorted, rolling his eyes. "But congratulations for defying my expectations, i suppose"

"Do i get a prize?" 

"No. Now that that's done, I'm afraid i need to-" Alastor turned to leave, slightly fed up already.

"Wait!"

He froze at the strange request, brow cocking upward as he paused and tilted his head. "Hm? Need something?"

"Nah. Just..." Angel looked away, rubbing idly at a stray mark of blood on his hand, leading Alastor to forcibly stop himself from noticing _just how good he looked with blood over him, for Satan's sakes._ "I dunno, man. I'm lonely. Can i convince you to stay?"

Alastor's eye twitched. "I will not have sex with you"

"What? Oh, for fucks sake. Not like that. I meant for company. Talking. Everyone else is gonna be asleep by now and I'm s o l o n e l y."

"And what, pray tell, would i get out of giving you company?" Alastor cocked his head.

"Damn, it's a conversation, not a business transaction or whatever. But uh... I dunno. Want a hoodie?" Angel grinned, and before Alastor could say 'no' he was pelted in the face by a white hoodie with the rather pathetic pun of 'Berry Nice To Meet You!' emblazoned on the front in red font, just below a large print of a strawberry.

He peeled the material from his face with the distinct crackling of static and broken radios, but Angel just shook his head. "Hey. Try it on before you murder me. Trust me, you'll love it"

Alastor pinned him with a slight grimace (as much as a smile could even _be_ a grimace) before acquiescing and undoing his jacket. He wasn't sure why he was going along with this. Perhaps simple idle curiosity and boredom.

He shouldn't be humouring Angel. He should kill him for daring to hurl the clothing item at him like some sort of war projectile.

Instead, he pulled the hoodie down over his head.

...And it stuck.

He couldn't put his head through the hood. His ears bent back, but his antlers stuck up stubbornly, trapping him.

He heard a distinct chuckling, but before he could wring Angel's neck he felt a pair of hands come up to assist him, pulling back the material and allowing his head to stick through. Angel was leaning up in his personal space, but pulled back quickly.

With some disgruntlement, he internally allowed that yes, the hoodie was rather comfy.

Not that he would tell Angel that.

"Now then" the spider demon smirked, falling back down onto his bed. Fat Nuggets grunted and hopped off, moving to curl up in the corner of the room. "Up for some small talk?"

Alastor hesitated, but figured he had already wasted his time enough (what was some more?) and perched down awkwardly at the end of the bed.

Angel peered up at him before frowning apologetically. "Oh. Yeah, i get why you would be eeked out by sitting here. But nah, nothing on these sheets, i promise. These are fresh. Haven't done anything on them"

Alastor allowed himself to relax slightly, nodding and moving a little further back on the mattress to a more comfortable sitting position. "What do you want to bother me with?"

"Huh. We're actually doing this. Neat; I've wanted to do this for a long time" Angel propped himself up on his elbows. "You don't mind if i, like, ask some small questions?"

"...I can't promise i will answer any of them, but i suppose you may" Alastor eyed him warily.

"Your ears. Are they like... Actual ears? Can you hear out of them?" Angel gestured to the large fluffy deer ears poking up from Alastor's head.

"Yes, they are functional ears." Alastor blinked at the strange question. "I can hear more acutely than most through them"

"They're really cute" Angel complimented, and unlike most times this one didn't sound slightly sardonic or sexually charged. It was just... Appreciative. Sweet. Alastor felt his face burn and turned away.

 _"Anything else?"_ he asked stiffly, trying to keep the embarrassment from his tone. The spider demon scooted slightly closer.

"Yeah. Do your antlers work like normal deer antlers do? Like... Do you gotta shed them or whatever?" he reached out with a pink finger to poke at said antlers, and the radio demon manoeuvred swiftly away from him, leaning back. Angel withdrew with a pout.

"No, i do not have to 'shed them'" he snorted, expression flat. "I am not a literal deer, i simply have traits that resemble one"

"Somehow, I'm dissapointed" Angel said after a moment of deliberation. 

Alastor felt his eye twitch, and Angel just laughed and fell backward so that his back hit the mattress. 

He yawned.

"Man. I'm tired"

Alastor allowed his confusion to drip into his voice. "Weren't you just begging me to speak with you? And now you want to sleep? After all that trouble in getting me to agree? Only to ask 2 questions?"

The spider demon peeked up at him through hooded lashes and shrugged. "Talking to ya got me tired. Not in a bad way. Just... Ya got a really nice voice when you let the static lessen a bit" he burrowed into the blankets slightly. "Sorry for dragging you into weird questions about your deer attributes, ha! But you can keep the hoodie, if you want. And i don't mind you staying while i sleep, if you want to. For some reason i trust you not to kill me"

Alastor picked at the large hoodie he was still swamped with, and for some reason felt something like warm television static alight in his chest. "...I may as well keep it. It isn't doing me harm to wear it"

"Always so formal" Angel mumbled. "It's kinda cute..." he trailed off.

"Cute?!" the radio demon retorted indignantly, smile sharpening, but Angel had already drifted off.

Alastor glanced at the clock.

2:03 am.

Oh so late, yet nothing new for him. He had been up later. His sleep schedule was less a scedule and more of 'when i feel like sleeping'.

Some internal force he didn't recognise pushed him to tuck Angel in. And as he stepped to the door, he glanced back at the other's sleeping face.

His chest _burned._

And suddenly he found himself coughing, throat scratchy and painful, and he had to prop himself up against the doorframe. Something came unlodged from his throat.

He stared at it, bewildered.

A petal.


End file.
